The invention pertains to methods of forming semiconductor devices, and in one aspect pertains to methods of forming field emission displays.
Field emitters are widely used in display devices, such as, for example, flat panel displays. Clarity, or resolution, of a field emission 11 display is a function of a number of factors, including emitter tip sharpness. Specifically, sharper emitter tips can produce higher resolution displays than less sharp emitter tips. Accordingly, numerous methods have been proposed for fabrication of very sharp emitter tips (i.e., emitter tips having tip radii of 100 nanometers or less). Fabrication of very sharp tips has, however, proved difficult. In light of these difficulties, it would be desirable to develop alternative methods of forming emitter tips.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a method of forming a semiconductor device. A layer is formed over a substrate and a plurality of openings are formed extending into the layer. Particles are deposited on the layer and collected in the openings. The collected particles are melted and used as a mask during etching of the underlying substrate to define features of the semiconductor device.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses a method of forming a field emission display. A silicon dioxide layer is formed over a conductive substrate and a plurality of openings are formed to extend into the silicon dioxide layer. Particles are deposited on the silicon dioxide layer and collected within the openings. The collected particles are utilized as a mask during etching of the conductive substrate to form a plurality of conically shaped emitters from the conductive substrate. A display screen is formed spaced from the emitters.